


Winterhawk, Self-Defense Lessons for Women

by AngeliqueH



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterhawk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky hates talking, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, First Kiss, Gay Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueH/pseuds/AngeliqueH
Summary: "You're- um- you’re kidding, right?" Bucky asks hesitantly with a soft voice.This is all James Bucky Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier, aka Former-Fist-of-Hydra-Ex-World's-Greatest-Assassin, can come up with.WinterhawkSelf-defense Lessons for Women.The words are written in purple - of course. Bucky suddenly suspects that Clint might be in on this. The logo is a stylish arrow drawn in black that underlines the Winterhawk part; now Bucky is 100% sure Clint Barton is part of this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God bless my beta, tracy7307 what would I do without you! All typos are my own.
> 
> That story was inspired my amazing friends from Ellie self-defense.

"You're- um- you’re kidding, right?" Bucky asks hesitantly with a soft voice.

This is all James Bucky Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier, aka Former-Fist-of-Hydra-Ex-World's-Greatest-Assassin, can come up with. He turns to Clint, desperately searching for help, but the guy looks as bemused as Bucky feels with his mouth half-open and furrowed brows. The confusion started with being called to Pepper Potts’s office, then bumping into Clint Barton as he walked into the said office. He should have known it meant trouble.

"Do I look like I'm kidding Mr. Barnes?" Pepper gets up and walks away from her desk, deliberately keeping her back to them while she pours herself a glass of lemon-infused water.

Clint looks at him and shrugs with a beaten look on his face. Bucky scowls, shakes his head, and mouths 'No way' before Pepper catches him.

“James. Mind if I call you James? May I remind you that the Winter Soldier’s trial just ended and-”

"And- and we won." Bucky points out.

"And he won." Clint babbles.

 "And we won," she concedes. "But we still have to work on your public image. What I'm offering you is an excellent opportunity to give back to the population of New York.”  She places her glass of water on her desk and walks to the sheet covered panel standing near the window's wall.  One can't live with Tony Stark without having a keen sense of showmanship. In a dramatic effect, she unveils the board hidden under the black sheet.

_Winterhawk_

_Self-defense Lessons for Women_

The words are written in purple - of course. Bucky suddenly suspects that Clint might be in on this. The logo is a stylish arrow drawn in black that underlines the Winterhawk part; now Bucky is 100% sure Clint Barton is part of this.

Bucky stares at Clint who is rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while one hundred and nine different ways of killing the man cross Bucky's mind. Clint must have felt it because he places both of his hands into a defensive position in hope to calm down Bucky.

"I'm sorry to drag you into that!" Clint says apologetically. "It was just a dumb idea I came up with-  I was thinking more of Kate Bishop when I suggested I could use a partner for this.”

“Ten women have already signed up, and I expect a few more.” Pepper goes back behind her desk and sits. “Classes start next month. Good luck gentlemen.”

**January 9th**

The room Pepper has found for them at the community center is filled with natural light coming through the sheer curtains. Grey training mats cover the floor. The room temperature is comfortable. There is a brand new water fountain in the corner, and the room smells like...

"Lavender?" Bucky sniffs.

"Yes! Pepper said it could be a nice touch for the students and I agreed with her." Clint sticks his nose in the air and takes a deep breath with his eyes closed. He's wearing a tight black t-shirt with the Winterhawk's logo, black combat pants, and purple sneakers.

Bucky, who refused categorically to take the t-shirt, is wearing a long sleeve Henley, loose jeans, ~~and combat boots~~ , and old greyish socks with a hole in the left one from which his second toe comes out.

"You - you could have told me to bring some shoes, at least!" Bucky bends and pulls on his sock, trying to hide the hole before taking both of them off and tossing them away into the big duffle bag containing punching mitts and what looked like a black padded body armor.

"Maybe if you had read the class description, you would have known how to dress for this."

Bucky scoffs. "I've read the training program."

"And?"

Bucky sighs and looks away to avoid Clint's eyes.

"And- and it's okay, I mean, it's good," Bucky mumbles, running a hand through his long hair.

Clint smiles in victory. They both startle when the door opens and three young girls in their twenties walk into the room.

"Self-defense classes?"

Clint barely has time to tell her they are at the right place before two older African-American women come in.  Then four more from four different ethnicities.

Bucky checks the mounted clock on the wall- ten minutes before they start the class. He pushes the sheered curtain gently, peeks outside, and spots a woman walking hesitantly towards the community center. Another one is coming from the opposite way. She keeps looking over her shoulder like she's afraid of being followed. A young girl gets off of a bus, followed closely by a friend with short black hair. One has a pride rainbow flag pinned on her messenger bag, while her friend has a yellow, white, purple and black button on a worn out leather jacket. Bucky recognizes the non-binary flag, and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he concedes that Pepper and Clint's idea for this class wasn't as bad as he initially thought, and that some good might come out if it. He remembers how, back in the day, he could have been imprisoned for identifying for what he always knew he was. Now he's here, more than seventy years later, helping in his own way.

Bucky comes out of his thoughts when Clint claps his hands and asks everyone to gather around the mats. 

"Alright ladies," Clint starts before being interrupted.

"I'm not a girl. I’d prefer not to have this body, but I’m stuck with it for now." The girl next to the one who just spoke continues. "They prefer to be referred as they/them."

"Oh. Yes, okay. I’ll be careful next time. Um..." Clint runs his fingers through his blond hair. "Okay, let me just introduce myself: I'm Clint Barton. People know me as Hawkeye. The grumpy guy over there is James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Captain America's best friend. Please make sure to speak loud and slow when you address to him; he's like two hundred or something and if you hear him speak, mark the date, that won’t happen often."

Half the class laughs while Bucky rolls his eyes. He walks next to Barton, crosses his arms and purses his lips while balancing back and forth on his bare feet.

"Also," Clint continues, "be gentle with him; you don't want him to lose another limb."

"I hate you," Bucky whispers under his breath.

"Alright. So why did I come up with the idea of this class? The reason is that I think everyone should be able to defend themselves. As you know, I work with those guys," Clint points at Bucky, " Gods, super-soldiers, and enhanced humans, while all I have is a bow and a quiver full of arrows… and my good looks."

Bucky snorts. Not that Clint is wrong, though. He can't ignore the little twinge in his stomach each time he sees Clint dressed up in his Hawkeye uniform. Or when he's wearing those tight black jeans. Or when he's walking in the common room right after waking up with his messy blond hair, old sweatpants, and a coffee pot as a mug. Or when...

"And yet, I'm the world's best sharpshooter." Clint continues but is cut short by Bucky bursting into laughter.

Clint smiles at the sound of Bucky's laugh. So does everyone else.

"Okay, that is not the point. What I meant to say is this." Clint stops and takes a deep breath. "I don't have superpowers. I didn't receive any enhancement serum, either with or against my will." Clint's voice loses all trace of humor as he looks at Bucky with understanding eyes.  Clint lowers his head and rubs the back of his neck. "Also, as you may have noticed, I'm not the wisest guy around..."

It hurts Bucky to hear Clint referring to himself in such a self-depreciative way, but he lets him talk.

"... so I came up with this program. Instead of showing you techniques like any other martial arts, I'll show you," he looks at Bucky apologetically, "I mean, we'll teach you concepts. Those are easier to remember. Let's put it this way: martial arts, like karate, for example, takes years to learn, just like a great painting artist takes years to master his art. What they do is impressive but not much practical. What I'll teach you is more like rolling paint on a wall: it's easy to learn and easy to remember. And nobody cares about how you do it, as long as the job is done, right?"

Everyone in the room nods in affirmation. Some smile, and some look even more determined. Bucky, though, hears Clint's words, sees the students' reactions, and ducks his head as he feels the hot, pink blush crawling up his neck. He places his hand there and scratches, hoping Clint won’t notice.

~*~

After a quick warm-up, Clint starts explaining the first concept.

"First: always protect your intimate space." 

He walks away, about 15 feet from Bucky, and shouts at him from across the room.

"Hey, Bucky, did you eat your plums this morning? Those are good for regularity when you get old."

Bursts of laughter come from the majority while Bucky stares at Clint with a smile and his hands up in resignation.

"What the -"

"What my friend is trying to say here, is that this," Clint moves his hand, showing the distance separating him from Bucky, "is public space. And you obviously don't want to talk about personal things like this.” He walks a few steps closer. "This is your social space. Like when you hang around with friends. You can tease each other, but certainly not talk about your secret feelings for the hot guy over there." Clint raises his eyes and looks at Bucky, who feels his face getting warm. As he steps closer to Bucky, Clint explains the personal space and how it's more appropriate to have a private conversation at this distance, to which everyone agrees.

He suddenly turns on his heels and asks everyone to place their arms in front of them and joint their hands, pretending they're holding a giant balloon.

"You too, Barnes."

Bucky sighs and executes the move. He has to lead by good example after all. To his surprise, Clint bends his knees and slips into the space formed by his arms and presses his body against Bucky's.

"This..." Bucky notices how, for a quick moment, Clint holds his breath and loses his train of thought. "This is your intimate space. It belongs to you, and only you. Anyone standing that close to you needs your permission. Otherwise, you have to defend yourself." Clint gives a nod to Bucky who reluctantly shifts his body to the side, places a leg behind Clint's knee who's now unbalanced, grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him on the ground, not even using his force.

~*~

Everyone spends the rest of the class practicing how to take their space by raising their hands, and punching the mitts with their palms instead of their fists.

"Because, unless you have a metal arm like this guy or your name is Steve Rogers, you don't want to do that. You'll crush your knuckles. Always keep your hands opened like this." Clint demonstrates how to do so, turns to Bucky who's standing right behind him, and pretends to smash his face but ends up tapping gently on Bucky's cheek. For a moment, Bucky wants to turn his face and places his lips on Clint's palm but summons enough self-control not to do so.

Bucky can still feel Clint's body against his. To clear his mind, he spends time with everyone individually. Just by observing the way they stand their position and how they move, he can tell that some are fierce, some are athletic and surprisingly strong, and some are afraid to hurt the person in front of them. One student wants to prove something; another one wants to perform because she doesn't allow herself to make mistakes. One has no confidence - or someone took it all from her. One tries to hide bruises on her arm - Bucky suspects she’s in an abusive relationship.  He might not talk much, but he’s a good listener. One wants to travel around the world and wants to learn the basics. One mentions something about being continuously bullied at school.

For the first time in his life, Bucky uses his combat experience not to hurt, or kill, or teach how to do so, but to help. Tonight, he sees proud smiles as determination enlightens eyes.

At the end of the class. Clint sits down on the mat with his leg crossed. Bucky smiles at how he looks like a child that way. He joins him on the floor and so does everyone, forming a circle.

"I had a great time tonight,” Clint starts.  “You all did a fantastic job. I know some of you think they are not strong enough, or good enough, but don't worry- we'll practice that every time we'll see each other. Next week we'll go through the next concept, which is 'move with your whole body.'"

Some of the girls giggle at Clint’s last words. Bucky might smile, too, but his mind is flooded with images of moving with Clint’s body, and he feels his face grow warm.

"If anyone wants to share, let's take a few minutes. Feel free to speak or not." Clint turns to one of the more athletic girls sitting next to him to start the exchange. Most of the candidates exhilarate joy and good energy, saying about how much they enjoyed the class, some are timid, and some are too overwhelmed to talk.

Bucky closes the circle by simply thanking everyone for showing up tonight.

Once everyone is gone, Bucky helps Clint to put the punching mitts back into his duffle bag and stores it in a locker along with the mats.

“It was nice,” Bucky admits.

“Whoa, wait a sex – wait a second. Did I just hear what you just said?” Clint pretends to fiddle with his discreet hearing aids.

Bucky rolls his eyes but can’t pretend to be annoyed anymore. He smiles as he puts his boots back on. They exit the room and Clint offers Bucky a lift, but Bucky declines, saying he’d prefer to walk. He knows he'll be longing for Clint's touch for the rest of the night and hopes the chill of the air of will help him to cool down.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**January 30th**

"Okay,” Clint starts, panting. He places his protective helmet and his mouthpiece aside. Tonight he’s dressed up in a padded Spartan body armor so the students can fight him without holding their strength. “Who, among you all, think they failed the test?" He looks intensively at every single one of his students sitting on the mats. "Why weren't you able to get up? All I did was pin you to the floor, no punches." He gives a questioning look to one of the most athletic girls, but she lowers her eyes in defeat.

“The instructions for the pressure test were simple,” he continues, “you start on the floor, and you try to get up in less than thirty seconds.”

That’s what they all tried to do. One after the other. Everyone fought their best and yet, no one broke free from Clint’s grip.

"I failed," says one of the two older women of the group, disheartened.

"Bucky?" Clint inquires. "You agree with her?"

Bucky stares at Clint uneasily. He stands up from where he was sitting on the floor and clears his throat, nervously, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "In my - In my opinion, you all succeeded."

Bucky’s unexpected statement raises a storm of protest among the participants.

"Everyone, listen to me.” Clint continues. “You were pinned to the floor, and you all tried to get up. That's what you did; you tried. Those were the exact instructions. I asked you where you were just before starting and you all answered the same thing: the floor. That's where your mind was, and that’s where you stayed."

Clint gets up to stand next to Bucky who observes the bewilderment on everyone's face as they realize their mistake. "So far we learned three concepts, I'm sure you all know them by now." He lifts his index, and everyone starts repeating what they've learned in the last three weeks. "One: protect your intimate space." He adds a second finger. "Two: move with your whole body." Third finger. "Three: constantly move. Never stop."

Clint looks at Bucky, eyebrow raised as he waits for Bucky to take it from there.

Bucky’s heart jumps up it throat when everyone stares at him, waiting for more answers. He's wearing the official Winterhawk shirt - yes he finally agreed to wear it; the truth is, he went straight to Pepper to get his shirt right after the first class.

“Um-“ Bucky wipes his sweaty hand on his pants. “To- Today's exercise is to show you the fourth concept: be committed to what you do.”

"But I’m sure I was!" a soft voice says hesitantly.

Bucky recognizes the woman who kept looking over her shoulder the first time she came to the class. He smiles empathetically at her.

"Yes, you were. You were committed to trying.” Clint explains. “Next time, don't try. Do it. That's what being committed means. Bucky, you're ready?" Clint rolls his shoulders and stretches his neck. "Let's show them."

It's Clint's turn to lay on the floor - just like the other did earlier - and Bucky pins him down. Feeling Clint’s muscular body under him makes it hard to focus for a brief moment, but years of training come back to the surface. With all his super soldier weight and the strength of his thighs, he straddles Clint. Clint shifts his body from side to side, anchoring his feet on the mat. Clint’s mixed scent of sweat, coffee, and aftershave fills Bucky's head and arouses him. He pushes harder on Clint's pinned arms and brings his head closer, hoping for time to stop there, with his head in the crook of Clint’s neck.

Bucky suddenly feels a painful sting on the exposed skin of his neck and barely has time to assimilate what just happened: Clint has bitten him. A fraction of a second later, a pure, intense and brilliant pain in his groin makes him lose all his senses for a second. The slight release of pressure on his arms is all Clint needs to vigorously shift his entire body to the left and place his hands in a protective position. With both of his legs kicking, he pushes Bucky who rolls aside. Freed from Bucky's forced embrace, Clint kicks him again, and gets up, scans his surroundings and...

"And that's it. That's what being committed is. It means you don't just try, you do it. You do it with every ounce of energy you have. When I asked at the beginning where you were, you all told me you were on the floor. The correct answer should have been that you were already picturing yourself up. If your mind is not convinced, you will fail. Bucky, anything you'd like to add?"

"Mmfffmffggng"

"Oups. Buck? Did I hurt ya?"

"Ugh! Fuck! Jesus Chr-“

Clint clears his throat. "Um... language!"

Bucky rolls and painfully gets up on his hands and knees. He stays on all fours while he works on catching his breath.

"Alright, I want all of you to break into pairs and practice this: one on the floor, the other one over you; you practice the shift and push. Just," Clint laughs nervously, "no kicking, please. Make sure to switch halfway through the remaining time so that everyone can practice."

While the students practice on the floor mats, Bucky crawls to the sideline with Clint right by his side.

"You're alright, pal?" Clint kneels next to Bucky who has regained his color by now. "What the hell just happened there?"

"What - what do you mean what happened there? You kicked me in the balls! That's what happened."

Clint cocks an eyebrow and crosses his arms.

"You mean- wait. You're not wearing any protection under that?" he asks incredulously.

"Protection? What- what did you expect me to have, Clint?" Bucky tries not to sound too combative but fails.

Clint’s mouth falls open. 

"You mean; you didn't get my text earlier today?" Clint gets up to fetch his phone in his jacket's inner pocket and slides the screen open. "Yup, there it is. I've sent it to you at 3:17 pm."

"What? All- all it said was 'pressure test tonight'."

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"Well, that's it! Pressure test."

"You never said anything about wearing a cup!" 

Clint shrugs, arches his eyebrows, purses his lips before letting out a long breath. "I would have thought a well-trained soldier like you would have known better."

Bucky huffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I should know better when it involves you.” Bucky sighs heavily as he gets back on his feet. “You- um. You fought very well. You really got me there."

Clint's face illuminates. He stares incredulously at Bucky with eyes opened wide - those eyes, Bucky keeps to himself.

"You really mean that?"

The quickness of Clint’s response and the size of his grin makes Bucky think that perhaps Clint isn’t complimented very often. Now that Bucky’s seen how that smile lights up Clint’s entire face, he decides to make it his mission to make Clint smile as much as he possibly can.

Bucky, as much as he tries to pretend that he's mad, can't hold a grudge against the cute blond. He chuckles and nods yes. "Just don't tell Steve. Or Nat. Or Sam for that matter. And if Tony ever mentions anything about this, I'll come for you, Barton - full Winter Soldier mode- that won't be pretty- there will be blood- I- I swear, lots of blood."

Clint considers what Bucky just said and smirks. "If it means I see you again in this leather straps tight uniform, I'm ready to take the risk."

Before Bucky understands what he meant by that, Clint is already back to the middle of the mats. He claps his hands and asks everyone to come sit down and form a circle.

“Alright. I’ll give you all a second chance: five seconds and you’re up. Who wants to go first?” He bites on his mouthpiece and puts his protective helmet back on.

From the sidelines, Bucky watches with pride everyone fight against Clint with determination.

"Where are you?" Clint shouts to the last participant.

"I'm up!"

"Where?" Clint yells louder. "I don't believe you!"

"I said- I'M-UP!"  The young girl cries like a warrior going to battle and fights like one.

 

~*~

Bucky starts clearing the room in silence while everyone dresses up to leave. He listens to the participants; their excitement after tonight’s class is palpable.

When the door closes behind the last two women, he picks up the remaining pile of mats and places them in the locker room.

“They really made a huge step forward tonight,” Clint comments proudly. He hasn’t stopped smiling since Bucky complimented him on his skills. He looks exhausted. The shirt he’s been wearing under the padded armor is sticking to his back with sweat. He runs a hand through his wet tousled hair and heaves a sigh of satisfaction.

They exit the community center together.

“Want a ride?”

Bucky shoves his hands in his pockets and smiles. The temperature has dropped a few degrees and snow is expected tonight. Maybe he could take on Clint’s offer for once because he hates being cold. Or perhaps that’s just an excuse to contemplate Clint’s beautiful smile a little longer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**March 20 th**

Bucky hasn't heard from Clint since last week. While he was clearing the room at the community center and putting things away in the locker, he heard Clint talking on the phone then watched him rush to the Avengers Tower. And disappear. On a mission. With Natasha. Well, that's what Bucky is still trying to convince himself seven days later. Clint certainly didn't hide away from him after he whispered the world’s stupidest line, didn't he?

"Shit." Bucky sighs. He rubs and hides his hot face in his palms, happy that Steve isn't around to ask him what's wrong.

Bucky swallows hard, replaying the scene in his head. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't thinking at all, that's the problem. One of the girls had watched some videos on YouTube and asked if they thought one could escape a rear naked choke. After explaining to the rest of the class what an RNC was, and insisting on the fact that no one in the class was ready to deal with this kind of attack, Clint pressed his body against Bucky's back, encircled Bucky's neck before grabbing his own biceps. He made the choke even more effective by pressing on the carotids and restricting blood flow to Bucky's brain. As the side of his vision got darker, Bucky did what he swore he would never do in the self-defense class, knowing it wouldn't be fair. He used his cybernetic arm and broke free from Clint's submission. They both landed on the floor mat, Bucky over Clint, and that's when he whispered to Clint's ear that he'd sleep in his arms anytime, no need to cut the blood flow to his brain for that, he just had to ask.

Okay. It wasn't precisely how Bucky had planned to tell Clint he likes his company - no, that he likes him, period.

The awkwardness of the situation had left Clint with a flush on his cheeks up to his ears. He finished the class avoiding Bucky's eyes. Clint didn't initiate the conversation with the participants at the end of the class that night, pretending he had to run and save the world. Bucky offered Clint to clear the room by himself so that he could leave right away. That was the last time he saw Clint.

Bucky checks his phone for the tenth time in the last hour. Still no news from Clint. It's almost 3pm, and he wonders if he can teach by himself or if he should cancel tonight's class. It's Clint who usually does the talking while Bucky helps demonstrate the movements and role-play situations. The mere fact of having to talk in front of the group, all by himself, is enough to bring him on the verge of a panic attack.

"Jarvis?" Bucky is unsure whether or not he’ll ever get comfortable with talking to an invisible computer.

"Yes, sergeant?”

He rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance at being addressed by rank.

"Any news from agent Barton?"

"As a matter of fact, sir, agent Barton arrived earlier today." A quick pause follows. "He seems to be back to his apartment. Should I call him?"

Bucky immediately feels a twist in his stomach. Clint has been back for a few hours, and he hasn’t called or texted him back. Knowing that he probably screwed up his only real friendship aside from Steve's, Bucky gets up from the couch and walks to his bedroom. He pulls off the Winterhawk t-shirt he has come to love and wears proudly every Wednesday. He shouldn't be part of this project anymore. This was Clint's idea; he shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable while instructing his class because of what Bucky told him. Bucky could pretend that he only said that as a joke but that would be a lie. After Hydra's brainwashing, it took him a while to remember how to feel, how to put names on his emotions. To recognize a need and to make decisions for himself. He doesn't want to lie. Not to Clint. Not to himself. Even if it leads to Clint avoiding him because he made things awkward between them.

He puts on a washed-up black hoodie and his sneakers. He's sure Clint will easily find someone else to help him with the class. Maybe he could call Kate or Natasha and ask himself if they want to take on the job, but first, he'd rather tell Clint that it would be easier for the both of them if he resigns.

 

~*~

The elevator dings and opens on Clint and Nat's floor.  A large living room filled with natural light coming from the floor-to-ceiling windows separates both personal areas, copying the same floor design that Bucky shares with Steve. Bucky walks up to Clint's door and knocks. He waits, but Clint doesn't open. He knocks again.

"Clint, are you there? I need- I need to talk to you." Bucky waits nervously for a response.

Still no answer. Bucky sighs in resignation. He fetches his back pocket for his phone to text Clint what he wanted to tell him face to face, but it's not there. He forgot it on the couch. He turns on his heels, beaten. He startles when Jarvis’ voice comes out of a hidden speaker.

"Agent Barton's hearing aids seem to be malfunctioning, sergeant. Do you want me to let him know someone is at his door?"

Bucky looks up at the ceiling and opens his hands in exasperation. "Yes, please," he says toward the voice.

Lights flash from under Clint's door. A moment later, Bucky hears footsteps coming to the door. It opens on an even more beaten Clint. He looks miserable and exhausted; there are bruises all over his face, some stitches over one of his eyebrows and a small band-aid on his swollen nose. Anger suddenly fills Bucky's whole body who clenches his fists and wants to ~~ki~~ \- hurt whoever did this to Clint. Bucky expects to be turned down by Clint and is ready to say the resignation speech he prepared mentally on his way to Clint's apartment. What he sees instead, is relief in Clint's eyes. He even looks happy to see Bucky, judging by the grin harboring his face. With a movement of his hand, he invites Bucky in.

 

The flat screen on the wall is on with the volume up and the subtitles on. They walk to the small couch facing the television in silence, and Bucky notices Clint isn't wearing his usual small purple hearing aids; instead, he's wearing what seems to be older and less sophisticated ones. They sit next to each other and Clint turns to Bucky and observes him. His eyes go directly to Bucky's mouth when he asks where he's been and why he didn't answer his calls or his texts.

"I'm sorry," Clint says, sheepishly and louder than expected. "My two pairs of hearing aids got smashed, so did my phone. No use for me to join you for the class tonight," he purses his lips and lets his shoulders down. "Tony is making me some new ones. I barely hear anything with these things," he points at the beige ones behind his hears. "I was about to come up to your place to let you know." He looks away and huffs in a self-hatred way. "One hell of a superhero I make. I shouldn't be with - " But Bucky punches on his arm (it was either that or a kiss) and doesn't let him finish because Clint is wrong and it drives him mad. Clint Barton, the best sharpshooter in the world - yes even Bucky agrees to that - is the bravest and most selfless man Bucky has ever met. If one man deserves his place on the team, it's him.

 

~*~

It takes a while, but Bucky convinces Clint to instruct the class tonight. Next week, it will be the twelfth and final class in the program, so tonight they need to cover the fifth concept: make sure you're safe. For the first time, Bucky does the talking. He stammers a lot and feels entirely out of his comfort zone until Clint places his hand on his shoulder and gives him a reassuring look. They re-create everyday scenes, and the participants have to detect what is wrong and what could turn into a potentially dangerous situation; they practice scanning their surroundings since an attacker rarely comes alone.  When they sit on the floor with all the students to share their thoughts on today's class, one of the women - Windy - tells everyone that earlier this week, she stood up to her abusive husband, pushed him away like they taught her and went to a neighbor to call the police. Clint, unable to hear the woman's gentle voice, turns to Bucky who's smiling softly while listening to her story.  Bucky then repeats what she said, making sure to speak slowly and clearly. Clint's blue eyes go from Bucky's lips to the woman’s face, filled with admiration. Bucky's heart swells with emotions when he watches the proud grin on Clint's face. Clint Barton, the Avenger with no superpowers who everyone forgets, did that. He helped this woman, maybe even saved her life by showing her how to stand her ground and teaching her that she's the one in control of her life - my space, my zone, my place.

Bucky can't stop staring at Clint who smiles profusely as he says goodbye to the participants. It's easy for him to recognize what's he's feeling inside. This is love.

 

~*~

Bucky locks the training room's door and turns to Clint, who’s swinging back and forth on his feet with his hands in his pocket. Because Clint didn't want to drive tonight, they head toward the nearest metro station. They walk in a comfortable silence until Bucky clears his throat.

"Do - do you," he pulls on Clint's arm and makes him stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Clint arches his eyebrows and stares at him with anticipation. "Would you like to - um - to go for a- a beer? Maybe?" Bucky bites his lower lip and blushes. He's nervous, and his voice shakes, and he hates it.

Clint suddenly becomes very interested in his own shoes and scrubs the back of his neck with his hand.

“I, ah...” he starts.

When Clint looks back at Bucky with sorry eyes, Bucky makes a tight smile and nods in resignation.

"It's okay - I - it's okay. Never mind. Forget I asked." He continues walking when he feels Clint's fingers slide between the fingers of his left hand - his metal one. He halts, staring down at their joined hands with stupefaction. "Clint, what- Your - your hand-" Before he can continue his rambling, Clint brings up their hands to his mouth and plants a quick, clumsy kiss on Bucky's fingers.

"Still up for the beer offer if you don't mind me not hearing most of what you say."

Bucky's face illuminates.

"I'm still up if you- if you don't mind me not being very talkative."

They both chuckle and start walking hand in hand to a bar called Rosie's. Bucky spotted it last time he refused Clint's offer of a ride back home.

Clint steps up a few paces and turns on his heels to walk backward to face Bucky, who glances over Clint's shoulder every now and then so that he doesn't run into someone.

"So, we have a deaf shooter, a half-mute ex-assassin, and if I call my friend Matt Murdock who lives nearby, we add a blind lawyer. What does it make?"

Bucky laughs. "Stop with your stupid jokes and- and watch out where you're going. I - I can talk. I just don't like to do it in front of people."

"Well, that's usually what talking is all about." Clint mocks Bucky, mimicking one of their students' sassy attitude before returning to Bucky's side.

Bucky sees Rosie's entrance on the other side of the street, and checks the other way before crossing. When he turns back, Clint is right in his line of sight, smiling and watching him expectantly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Clint looks away, but Bucky knows his game by now and steps aside to block his view.

"What were you staring at?"

"I was just wondering if what you told me the other day about just having to ask you if I wanted you asleep in my arms was a possibility for tonight."

Bucky squints his eyes and gives Clint half a smirk.

"Is that you asking?" he asks, teasingly. He turns his head again to check for coming traffic and answers "yes" while his head is intentionally turned away from Clint.

"Wait! What? I didn't catch that." Clint starts running after Bucky who's already halfway across the street. They reach the other side. Clint is panting. "Can you say that again; I didn't catch what-"

Bucky doesn't let him finish. He places a soft kiss on Clint's lips and nods once before pulling on Rosie's door to enter the bar with Clint following him closely.

“I like hearing you talk by the way.”

“Really?”

“What? Can you repeat that?” Clint asks before the door closes behind them.

 

 

 

 


End file.
